Wash away my sins
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Bellatrix loves the rain, and her and Narcissa have a little loving while getting all wet. . .You get the idea. Blackcest and smut, it's all good.


I love the rain on my skin, the feeling of the clean, cool water from the sky. It cleanses my sins and washes away the blood on my hands, blood that years of murder and pain have felt there, that no matter how many baths I take, how much I scrub them, the blood remains and it's only after standing in the rain do I feel a little clean again.

I looked up to the dark grey sky as thunder rolled over head, the rain hit my up turned face and I closed my eyes, allowing the water to run down my skin. Lovely. I shivered in the cold air, it's almost 6.00am, and only now it's really getting light. I left Narcissa asleep in our bed when the first roll of thunder had woken me from my sleep and the noise of the rain hitting the window and the roof had called me from the warmth of her arms. Untangling myself from her embrace, I had picked up my discarded nightie from the wooden floor and slipped it over my head. Soundlessly I padded bare foot from the room, closing the door behind me with a soft click. I felt the house just as quiet and I found myself standing on the wet grass a few feet from the oak tree Cissy and I had planted almost twenty years ago. It had only been a tiny thing then, but now it was a giant. It dominated the perfectly kept lawn at the back of the Manor and it was the only thing that Cissy didn't try to tame in her lovely garden.

I opened my eyes again and lowered my head to look across the grounds of our home, the white roses had bloomed beautifully in the last few weeks and the black ones where following on slowly. I should cut some for her, I thought to myself as I gazed at the stunning blooms, she'd like that. Small gestures of kindness and affection always made my Cissy smile. The rain was fallen heavier now and I was as wet as I could possibly be, my hair clung to my shoulders and my back and my black strapless nightie was soaked through and hugging my curvy figure in all the right places. Cissy had worked hard in the months after my escape from Azkaban to get weight back on my emaciated frame, everything she gave me she prepared herself, she trusted no elf no anyone else to care for me. At first I had refused it, all of it. Years of hardly eating anything had taken it's toll on me and everything I tried to eat I couldn't keep down, my body rejected the food she gave me. But after weeks of patience and gentle words and kindness, she won the battle and slowly the weight crept back on and I regained my curvy body that I was told, any woman would die for. I don't think I ever thanked her for that, for her patience and her understanding in those hard months after the breakout. I think it's time I did.

I took a few steps to the rose bush with the white blooms and stopped dead in my tracks as I heard a rustle of bare feet on wet grass behind me, I didn't turn, I knew it was her. Her presence and her smell, white lilies and pure magic filled my senses as she stepped up behind me and placed her hands on my wet shoulders. I lent back into the touch and closed my eyes as her hands slipped lower and boldly cupped my breasts, I let out an almost inaudible gasp as she squeezed lightly, her lips running over the skin of my neck. She bite and I moaned softly, so this was how it to be this time, she wanted control, and I as the dominate lover had to give her silent permission to take over my role. I reached up my hands and covered hers that were know kneading my breasts through my soaked nightie, my head tipped to the side to give her better access to my neck, I was giving the signs she knew so well and she took them. Her hands squeezed harder as her soft lips travelled over my neck to my ear, her tongue flicked my ear lobe and I felt a shiver run up my spine, she knew how to work my body. I whimpered and made to turn in her arms to kiss her, touch her, anything. She bite down on my ear lobe and growled softly.

"No, no, no my Bella, I'm in charge here."

I stilled and her hands dropped from my breasts and ran down my sides, over my hips. I was shaking and the rain on my hot skin was sending my senses reeling. I was panting as her hands lifted the nightie up my thighs, she bunched it in her one hand, holding it over just below my hips. Her other hand was stroking my core ever so softly and I felt my knees shake as she slipped her fingers through my now wet slit and began rubbing slow circles on my sweet spot. A low moan escaped me, followed by a whimper of her name and I was rewarded by her fingers pressing harder and her lips sucking at my neck. Oh so good. My hips began to rock to the rhythm of her expert hand and she smiled against the skin of my neck as I began to shake and tremble. I wanted her fingers inside me, I needed her to fill me.

"Cissy. . .Please, more, please. . ." I could hardly speak, my breathing was getting laboured and I was panting like a bitch in heat.

Her other hand dropped my nightie, and within five seconds she had thrust two fingers inside of me while her other hand continued to rub and press on my swollen clit. I almost fell onto the wet grass as she began to thrust, slowly at first then harder, just how I like it. I let my head fall back onto her shoulder and the rain hitting my lips and face felt like kisses, she angled her hand and her fingers hit my G-spot, I screeched in pleasure and she whispered dirty talk in my ear. My Cissy, so prim and proper for the rest of the world, but here and now with her fingers pumping in and out of me and her lips dripping such naughty things, she was far from the woman people thought they knew, she was mine. She added another finger and her breath began to come in pants, much like mine was. She knew I was close, she read the signs of my body, my arched back, my trembling thighs, my eyes closed and my bottom lip clamped between my teeth.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella, come, come for me, for you're pet. Come for your pet, Mistress."

Her words where like honey and my inner walls clamped down on her fingers, my pet always knew the right things to say at just the right time. I stiffened and my hands clamped down on her wrists. Still she didn't stop and I moaned and cried out her name as she tipped me over the edge into heaven. Slowly her fingers slowed as she let me ride out the orgasm on her hands. Finally as the last ripples of pleasure died away, she pulled her fingers from me and turned me in her arms. I clung to her and hid my face in her neck, her smell filling me, her hands lovingly stroked my wet and tangled hair. I love you, by the Gods I do, I love you so much.

She kissed my head and hushed me, as I whimpered inaudible words into her neck. My emotions threatened to overwhelm me and she held me to her, anchoring me to the earth, to the light and to her. My one source of goodness in the world of evil, my one source of light in the darkness that it me. My best friend and my lover, my sister and my soul mate. I would die for you my love, I would betray my Lord for you, I would offer myself to the devil himself for you. You are my only equal, the only one that deserves to see me at my most vunrable, the only one that can wash away my sins.

And all around us, the rain continued to fall.


End file.
